


The Harbinger of Death...Not

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer has to babysit Trixie. Trixie convinces Lucifer to watch Hachiko together. Maze returns from bounty hunting and Trixie convinces her to join them. When Chloe returns, Lucifer and Maze swear they are really not crying. Next day, Lucifer appears with a puppy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Harbinger of Death...Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another fic from the draft. I don’t remember exactly where I saw this. I think it was on tumblr as well but I’m not sure. It's been sitting on my drafts since last year sooooo, finally had the time to work on it. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

  
Chloe’s babysitter Sandra calls the Detective at the last minute, saying she has an emergency. Maze is still out on a hunt, so she asks Lucifer to watch over Trixie just until the demon comes back. Surprisingly, the Devil outright agrees and even says, “Anything for my partner,” and while it’s appreciated, Chloe couldn’t help but think that he’s plotting something with her daughter nonetheless. 

"A movie about a dog? Hmm. This seems oddly familiar," Lucifer pressed play on the remote control after seeing the preview and sits next to the urchin without minding their physical distance. In the early days, he used to keep her at least at an arm’s length, telling her she’s sticky and all, but now, something’s definitely changed.

"You've seen it?"

"Oh, yes, I've _seen_ it," The consultant looks at the urchin with that smug grin on his face as he recalls the one time he threw her doll and asked her to fetch.

"You're funny,"

"Why, thank you," Trixie rolls her eyes while Lucifer once again laughs at the memory.

Maze arrives just in time before the movie starts.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Richard Gere and his dog,"

Maze snorted, "And Chloe's okay with this?"

"Mazikeen, I'm responsible enough to let the child watch only G rated movies,"

"Tss, aren’t you supposed to leave now?"

“I promised the urchin to stay until the movie credits.”

Maze shrugs and jumps from behind the couch to join them. 

* * *

Chloe gets home around the part where the professor's wife arrives to see Hachiko still waiting by the train station. 

There weren’t any of the usual commentaries by Lucifer, and Maze is unusually behaved, and it actually bothered the Detective. 

“You guys, alright?” She breaks the ice, and everyone seems to wake up from the trance with Trixie making her merry way towards her mother while the Devil and demon stay in place. 

“Mommy! That movie is perfect. Lucifer and Maze are bawling.”

“The devil does not BAWL!” Lucifer protests loudly but doesn’t stray his eyes from the screen. 

“Lucifer’s really funny, Mommy. He says he’s not crying, but he is. Maze, too.”

“Maybe it’s best we leave them to it? I have a chocolate cake.”

Trixie nods enthusiastically and leaves the club owner and ninja bartender on their own. 

* * *

  
The commotion downstairs wakes Chloe up from her peaceful slumber the next morning. She hears a delighted squeal from her daughter and a...bark? 

She carefully makes her way downstairs to see what the fuss is all about and sees the trio playing with a puppy. 

“What’s happening?” Arms crossed over her chest; she interrupts the occupants. 

“Good morning, Detective! May I present to you, Harbinger of Death, or Harvy for short. Consider it a gift from me to your offspring.”

“Nuh-uh. Absolutely not.”

“But _Mooommmmmmmmm_ ,” The urchin whines while Maze rolls her eyes and Lucifer does both. 

“But Detectivvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve,”

Chloe walks over to her daughter and says, “Baby, having a puppy is a huge responsibility. You gotta feed it, take it for a walk, take it to the vet, take it for potty, etc. You’re gonna have to look after it. Are you sure you can do that?”

“I can!” Lucifer raises his hands, and Chloe couldn’t help but give him a death glare, “How hard can it be? I mean, I babysit the, urchin and she turned out fine,”

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, Decker. I took care of a three-headed hound in Hell. If you ask me, it would have been the best option to get a hell hound instead, but that would be a difficult bargain seeing as how a normal puppy already has your panties in a twist,”

The Detective scoffs at the manchild and demon. Good thing Maze already answered the question she had in mind — if the puppy came from Hell — and that somehow made her worry less. Their triple-team is adorable, to say the least — God, she feels like she’s taking care of three children — but unfortunately, she has to do the adult thing.  
  


“How about a deal?”  
  
“Ooh, I love where this is going, Detective. Do go on,” Lucifer rubs both his hands and gives Chloe a huge grin.

“The puppy,”

“Ah! _Harvy_ , Detective,” The club owner corrects, 

“Fine. Harvy, will stay with Lucifer for three days. If he manages to take care of the puppy, then the puppy can stay.”

“Why does it only have to be me, though, Detective?”

“Because it was your idea. So, do we have a deal?”

“Of course. And if I win?”  
  
“Then, we’ll move to that property with a better view and a pool,”

“Deal.”

* * *

The first day is a breeze. Harvy settles in the penthouse on his puppy bed, and Lucifer is smiling from ear to ear at how easy it is. Of course, he also gets something out of his deal from the Detective, and he’s eager to see this through.

The second day, he wakes up to his Italian leather couch in tatters. Any other person would have pulled their hair out because that costs a fortune, but money is of no issue to him. Just when he thinks it’s just a single incident, he finds his Louboutins are nibbled on as well, his favorite one with the red soles, and now his patience is wearing thin. How could a tiny creature do so much in a short time? 

However, he won’t give up. One day to go, and this will all blow over, and his girlfriend will finally agree to move into a bigger house because apparently, the penthouse isn’t child friendly. Not that the urchin minds, he adds.

On the third day, Lucifer wakes up to an awfully quiet scene. No barking, no piss or poop anywhere, no scattered remnants of furniture or soles — nothing. He’s about to declare victory after some intense training over the past two days when he finds Harvy’s cage empty. He calls for his name, but no furball or wagging tail greets him. 

Panic sets in as he rides down the elevator and has his staff check Lux to no avail. How in the world could he lose a tiny little creature? And why is this predicament actually bothering him? He’ll willingly lose to the Detective anytime, but he really wants Beatrice to have a dog. 

The day’s about to end with no puppy in sight. Just when he’s about to call it quits, Harvy comes out from his walk-in closet and greets him happily. Turns out the puppy’s been asleep all day without a care in the world and has only emerged now, having already learned where to get his food and water so he could sustain himself. 

“Well, hello there, you little monster. You had me worried for a second.”

* * *

“So, how was it?” Chloe asks when she visits the penthouse the next day.

“Oh, it was definitely something else. He chewed on everything! Everything! I had to replace my couch and my shoes,” He pauses and stares at the sleeping puppy.

“I sense a ‘but’ in there,”

“But, he’s a keeper...for someone else. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I concede, Detective. I am not fit to be a fur parent, as they call it. I’ll arrange for him to be in a loving home.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that. 

“On the contrary, Lucifer. I think you did a good job despite the mishaps. We’ll keep him.”

“We will?”

“Yeah. And we’ll move to that house where there’s an actual yard. I think that’ll be good for Trixie and Harvy, too.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”


End file.
